Nessie's dress up tea party
by j'skarleena
Summary: A look at when Renesmee has a dress up tea party with the Cullen men and a certain favorite wolf. A re-post looking for some feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters are not mine they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am just playing around with them.

Jacob's POV

In my opinion it's a true testament that you truly love someone if you're willing to endure humiliation and embarrassment just to make them happy. Which is what I am doing right now. Here I sit at a child size table with clips in my hair and several necklaces hanging from around my neck and jewelry on my hands, playing dress-up tea party with my Nessie.

Even though I do feel a great sense of embarrassment, I can't help but smile at Nessie, seeing her have a good time. She was really happy right now.

"Jake would you like some more tea?" asks Nessie.

"Yes, please." I reply as she pours the brown liquid into the teacup in front of me.

Now Nessie is years wise only three years old, but age wise she looks like a 7 year old. Most girls her age would have a toy tea set made of plastic, but no not Nessie, her tea set is a porcelain tea set given to her by her grandmother Esme. She also had real silverware not plastic forks and spoons. She was a spoiled little girl, but in a good way. I had to constantly remind myself to be careful and not break the cups with my excessive strength.

My one prayer at the moment was that none of the pack walk in and find me sitting here dressed up like this drinking tea and eating cookies with Nessie. Little did I know that the pack right now would be the least of my worries. Because in the next breath I smelled two new scents approaching the playhouse. I groaned knowing that those particular scents belonged to Edward and Emmett. Great, I'm never going to live this down.

Nessie looked up picking up the scents of her father and her uncle instantly.

"Nessie, its daddy and uncle Emmett, can we come in?" calls Edward.

"Sure daddy, come in. You and uncle Emmett can join Jacob and me for tea." says Nessie. I glare at the door as it opens and I see Edward and Emmett walk through trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Not a single word, you hear me." I growl.

"Come, sit and I'll get you your dress up clothes. Doesn't my Jake look nice?" asks Nessie

I grin and agree, "Yes, Edward, Emmett join us. You wouldn't want to disappoint Nessie by refusing would you?"

They both glare at me, but sit down and join the party. Nessie proceeds to put a large oversized hat with a feather plume sticking out of one side, on top of Emmett's head. She also added some pearls to the look. Nessie then took a rather delicate shawl and put it on her dad with a little box type hat. I had to say they looked rather funny , but I knew that they were enduring this all with a smile like me because none of us could refuse Nessie anything. We all loved seeing her happy and enjoying herself.

I looked up to see Edward and Emmett having one of their silent conversations and watched as a big grin broke out over Edward's face as he nodded yes to Emmett. I look to see a rather devious smile spread across Emmett's face as he says to Nessie,

" Nessie don't you think uncle Jasper would like to come and join the party too." I snickered realizing what they were up to.

Nessie's face lights up with her beautiful toothy smile and she agrees, " Oh yes, I think uncle Jasper should be here too. I'll go call him."

The three of us grin, watching Nessie walk to the door and open it to call out to Jasper in the main house. Her bell sounding voice called sweetly, " Uncle Jasper could you please come out to my playhouse?". A few seconds later we here Jasper moving around in the main house answering, "Sure Nessie I'll be right there." The three of us laugh, poor guy didn't know what was waiting for him.

Nessie watches as Jasper comes down the walkway leading to the playhouse. She holds out her hands inviting him into the playhouse. We watch as he comes to the door and swings Nessie up into his arms as she giggles.

"What's up my beautiful girl?" asks Jasper.

"Please come and join us for a dress up tea party. Daddy, uncle Emmett and my Jacob are here." she says pointing to us sitting at the little table.

His eyes go wide seeing the three of us sitting there in our get ups smiling like idiots. He bursts out laughing and tells Nessie, "Of course beautiful Nessie, thank you for inviting me." He puts her down and pulls his southern gentlemen bit and bows over her hand and kisses it, as she giggles and we groan. I snicker thinking another one of the Cullen men under the Nessie spell.

Jasper came around the table and sat across from Emmett. Nessie looked into her play closet for something for Jasper to wear. What she came out with made the three of us crack up. I watched as my Nessie puts a silver queens tiara on Jasper's head and a pink feather boa around his neck. He sighs reminding himself that its for Nessie.

Nessie pours some tea in a cup for Jasper and puts a few cookies on a plate for him and asks me if I wanted anymore cookies. I nod yes seeing as I'm the only able to eat the cookies or drink the tea that Esme made for her tea party.

Jasper glances at Edward asking his silent question. I notice the smile as he nod and then asks Nessie, "Nessie baby since daddy, uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper don't eat or drink human food, could we just pretend to eat and drink the food?"

Nessie smiles her sweet smile and answers, "Of course daddy." I smile watching her skip around the table fixing things and passing out cookies. I suddenly start to feel this strange sense of giddiness start to come over me and it starts to grow gradually. I look up to see the same thing happening to Edward and Emmett. Emmett actually starts to bounce up and down where he's sitting, getting excited. We all glance sharply at Jasper and yell,

"JASPER,". He snickers at us as the feeling starts to fade. Stupid bloodsucker, always messing with our moods.

Carlisle POV

In all my years as a doctor it never ceases to amaze me the healing properties of the human body. I sit hear researching an illness for a patient at the hospital and are once again learning something new. Hmm, I think I need a break, clear my head for a few minutes. I wonder where everyone is at? I can hear Bella, Alice and Rosalie downstairs in the living room. Esme sounds like she's in the kitchen. Where are the boys?

I stand up to look out into the back yard, and through my open window I pick up the scents of my three sons, my granddaughter Renesmee and Jacob. They are all in the playhouse, how are they all fitting in that little house?

I listen carefully to hear Nessie ask Jake if he wanted any more tea and cookies. Ahh, they were having one of Nessie's tea parties. I frowned thinking why wasn't I invited if all the Cullen men and Jacob were all there? I decided I'd find out. I didn't want to alert the girls to what was happening so I decided to go through the window instead of down the stairs and out through the front door. I stepped through the window and landed with a soft thud on the green grass of the back yard.

As I walked up to the playhouse I could here Edward chuckle, He new I was approaching. I knocked twice on the door and heard my granddaughter's sweet bell voice answer,

"Come in grandpa Carlisle." Of course she'd know its me, she is after all half vampire. I opened the door to a rather hilarious looking group of young men staring at me daring me to laugh. I smile thinking, the things we would do for my beautiful granddaughter. I see my son Edward nod agreeing with me.

My granddaughter runs around her table and jumps into my arms saying, "Hello grandpa."

"Hello my pretty girl, I was wandering how come grandpa wasn't invited to the tea party?" I asked looking a little hurt.

She frowns and says "I sorry grandpa, of course your invited, I just thought that you were to busy with hospital stuff."

I smile brightly at her and say "I'm never to busy for you my pretty girl." I put her down as she takes my hand and leads my to spot at the table between Jasper and Edward. I smile at my sons and Jacob thinking she has us wrapped around her little finger. Again my son just nods.

My granddaughter comes out of her play closet with a rather familiar looking hat. She places on my head a gray fedora hat, one I used to wear a long time ago. I laugh a little as I watch each of my sons frown and look a little disgruntled. It seems that they have taken offense to me getting the only male prop in the collection of clothes that Nessie has.

Emmett is the first to proclaim, "Oh come on Nessie, how come Carlisle gets to wear the guys hat?"

Please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only playing around with them.

Jacobs POV

Nessie shrugs her little shoulders and replies,

"Its all that was left in the closet. Grandma Esme said it was grandpas from a long time ago."

Carlisle nods his head at her and says "Yes it was, I used to wear this hat back in the 1920's when I first met your grandma, Nessie." She nods her head as she giggles and says "I know, that's what grandma said, she also said that you were very, very handsome."

Nessie then turns to Emmett and smiles and tells him "Uncle Emmett that hat used to belong to Aunt Rose, and those are her pearls too." Emmett looks up that hat and sniffs it saying " I thought it smelled a little like my girl."

Nessie looks over at Jasper and says that the tiara and feather boa he's wearing belonged to his wife too. I think I start to see a theme of how Nessie decided to passed out the dress up clothes.

She then turns to her father and says "Daddy those clothes and that hat belong to Grandma Esme, because I don't have any dress up clothes from Momma, she said that she didn't have any fancy dress up clothes."

She starts to giggle when she says "Aunt Alice says Momma has no fashion sense." We all laugh, thinking of Alice's attempts to educate Bella, and Bella's staunch refusal to be educated.

I know that the clips and jewelry that I am wearing are all Nessie's, she put them on me when she was dressing me up for our tea party.

Alice's POV

"You know Rose this top would look so good with that plaid mini skirt that you have." I tell her as we look at the latest clothes on the Gucci website. She looks over my shoulder at the computer and replies,

"Hmm, really, maybe. I think it would also look good with my Juicy jeans, you know the one with the roses on the legs."

She looks around for Emmett and says "Let me ask Emmett what he thinks, Em …………. Alice where are the guys?"

I was just wondering the same thing when I suddenly see my husband, my two brothers, my father Carlisle and Jacob in the playhouse.

My hand flies to my mouth as I gasp. "Oh my." I giggle as I see all of them sitting around Nessie's little table in their silly get ups.

"What, what is it Alice, what did you see?" asks my mom.

She had come into the living area when she heard me gasp. Bella sits down beside me and touches my arm asking if I was alright.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, Oh you guys have to see this, your never going to believe me if I just tell you. We need to get to the playhouse." I reply. Bella becomes alarmed and asks "Is it Renesmee, is something wrong with my daughter?"

"No, no there's nothing wrong, she's fine. We just need to get to the playhouse now." I answer. "And Esme you'd better get the camera, this has to go into her scrapbook."

The three of them look at me strange, very curious as to what I saw. They follow me out the front door onto the stone pathway leading to the back of the house where Nessie's playhouse was located. As we get closer to the playhouse my mom gasps as she picks up the scent of all the Cullen men and Jacob in the playhouse with Nessie. "What are all of them doing in there?" she inquires.

I laughingly tell them, "Wait, you'll see. Its just too funny for words."

Edward's POV

I'm sitting here in this silly get up watching my beautiful daughter skip around the table, thinking that she is probably the happiest child on earth right now. The things we do to make her happy border on the crazy side most of the time. Suddenly I hear a different set of thoughts coming near the playhouse,

"_What are they all doing in there?"_

"_How in the world are they all fitting in there?"_

"_This is just too hilarious for words, this will look so good in Nessie's scrapbook. Ha Ha now I'll have blackmail material."_

I chuckle as I inform the guys, "Um incoming, we're about have some company." Jacob shoots a wide eyed look at me with a mouth full of cookies and then drops his head and starts to chant in his head, "_Please don't let it be the pack, please don't let it be the pack, please don't let it be the pack."_

I laugh as I say, "No its not the pack, its worse, it's the ladies and Esme has a camera." Jasper, Emmett and Jacob groan while Carlisle and myself laugh.

I hear a soft knock on the door and my sweet wife asks "Nessie baby can we come in?" To which my daughter responds "Of course Momma, you and Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and grandma Esme can come join us."

I watch as the women squeeze into the playhouse with huge smiles on their faces trying desperately not to laugh. Nessie runs over to my mom and jumps into her arms as Esme asks "What do we have here?"

Nessie answers "I'm having a dress up tea party grandma. Do you guys want to join us?" Before Esme could respond Alice pipes in "Oh no, no we wouldn't want to intrude on this lovely little party." She giggles as she adds "Besides we only wanted to see what you guys were doing and then maybe take a picture so it could go in your scrapbook Nessie."

While she secretly adds "_and hopefully get some good blackmail photos for later."_

I glare at her reminding myself to find that camera later and deleting those pictures for all our sakes. I suddenly pick up some other thoughts,

"_I remember that hat, he looks so handsome in that hat, mmm Carlisle."_

"MOM!" I yell. She looks at me suddenly and smiles sheepishly saying "Sorry son." My father looks at my mom and smiles at her figuring out what she was thinking, and promising her later. I look at him incredulously "Dad really, do you mind I'm in the room." He just laughs.

Alice walks over to sit in Jasper's lap and says "Hey I remember this tiara." She giggles as she adds "You guys remember when I wore it for a whole month, never taking off." Jasper laughs as he says "Yes, you even wore it to go hunting."

Rosalie looks at her husband and shakes her head "Emmett you look like a complete idiot in my old hat and pearls." He looks at her disgruntled and says "No I don't, Nessie says I look nice, don't I Nessie?"

"Yes you do uncle Emmett. You look very nice." she says smiling. Emmett sticks his tongue out at his wife. I look at Rosalie saying "Rose don't ruin this for Nessie, she's having a lot of fun." She just roles her eyes at me.

Bella comes over to me and sits in my lap, looking at me as she laughingly says "Nice look love, I don't know if I should ask you to lunch or help you knit a sweater."

I smile at her replying "If you think I look nice, you should check out Jacob." pointing at the large funny looking man sitting across from us.

"Are those Renesmee's hair clips and her play jewelry your wearing Jake." she asks laughing again. He smiles and says "Yeah, she put them on me when we were playing hair salon before the tea party. She says I look good. I drew the line at the make up though." Everyone laughs.

I suddenly hear my wife's thoughts as she lifts her shield and wonders "_I wonder if Jake's pack should be invited to this little get together, since all her favorite men are here." _She smiles mischievously.

"Oh wife you are evil." I say as I look at her astonished that she'd do that to Jake. Everyone looks at me curiously wondering what I meant. I look at Jake an smile at him apologetically telling him "Sorry Jake but your best friend is one evil woman."

I look at Bella "You wouldn't?" She smiles deviously and answers "I think its only fair."

"What, what won't she do?" asks Jake. He looks at me panicked and asks "Edward, what is she up to?" Before I could respond to him, Bella sweetly asks Nessie "Nessie sweetie don't you think the pack would like to be invited to your tea party. You know Seth, Embry and Quil."

"Oh yes momma, I think the pack should come to my party too." she agrees. Jake hears this and starts to choke on his mouth full of cookies. Jasper leans over and starts to pound on his back trying to help him as Bella pulls out her cell phone and we hear her dial a number. She starts to walk out of the playhouse saying "Hey Seth its Bella, are Quil and Embry with you. How would you guys like to come to one of Nessie's tea parties, Jakes here."

We hear her as she walks up the stone path her voice fading as she gets closer to the house. All of sudden a loud bellow comes from the playhouse,

"BELLA!"

Please read and review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, I am just playing around with them.

Jacobs POV

"Jacob Black, what did I tell you about yelling in the playhouse?" scolds Nessie. She looks at me with a scowl on that sweet face of hers.

" Sorry Ness, but your momma is so mean." I tell her.

I'm faced with her angry look and an angry " Momma's not mean, she's the best momma in the world." Sure, I think, but when I get my hands on your momma she's going to regret calling my pack here. I hear a low growl from across the table and hear Edward say "Watch it Jake, that's my wife your threatening."

" Yeah, I know but why is she doing this to me?" I whine. "The guys will come here and I will never live this down."

Emmett laughs loudly at my expense, earning a scowl from me and a low growl. He leans over smiling and whispers "Just get Nessie to involve them, and get them into get ups, then they can't make fun of you."

Jasper chuckles saying "Now that is a sight I can't wait to see. Four over sized men dressed in ladies clothes and hats sitting around a small table having a tea party."

"Are you sure you want to see that Jasper, there are going to be some pretty confused feelings coming from the playhouse with all the wolves dressed up and questioning their masculinity." laughs Emmett.

As Emmett says this Alice opens the door with a large box in her hand filled with more dress up clothes and accessories. She smiles at Nessie and tells her "Here Nessie , Rose, Esme and I found some more clothes and things to let the pack wear when they get here. I heard that you had run out of things for them to wear. Oh and don't worry Ness grandma Esme is making more tea and cookies for the pack." Nessie claps her hands in delight with a huge smile on her face. She loves my brother wolves as much as she loves her uncles. They are all important to her, they are all family in her eyes. Alice leans over and pats me on the back and whispers, "Don't worry Jake we got your back, we won't let you suffer alone." Her bell like laughter follows her out as she leaves the playhouse.

I guess I could take some comfort in that. They would have to suffer along with me. A smile broke out across my face as I realized that if they didn't do it I could always order them to do it, after all I am their Alpha. Edward heard what was going on in my head and chuckled shaking his head saying, "Now you're the one being mean Jake. Don't you think that's a bit unfair."

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Are you kidding me, imprinting aside, they already think I'm whipped cause I can't say no to Nessie. They will be ribbing me for years if I don't involve them in this. If I have to suffer the embarrassment, then so do they. We're a pack ." The rest of them laughed at my logic. Another thought that was comforting was that I knew that Leah was on patrol for the next couple of hours. She would be the worst of them in making my life hell for this. Hopefully she won't get anywhere near the mansion and smell us here and get curious.

We were sitting there playing with Nessie when we all picked up the scents coming towards the playhouse, we could also hear the heavy thuds of their paws as they approached the mansion as wolves. I felt the shimmer in the air as I knew that they were shifting back.

The Cullen's watch, chuckling as I take a deep breath and brace myself for my pack brothers to come through the playhouse door. I could hear Seth, Quil and Embry approach the playhouse snickering wondering what they'll find inside. Seth was the first to come through the door without knocking.

"Knock, knock, hey Ness your mom said to come over, she said there was something that me and the guys needed to see. Something about Ja ….." he trails off as he takes in the sight before him, coming to an abrupt stop just inside the door. He looks at the Cullens and myself in our get ups and his eye's go wide.

Then Embry bumps into Seth as he stands there speechless. "What the hell Seth , why did you just stop like that." as he bumps into Seth and then pushes his way in. "Whoa, dude…" he says as he takes in the scenery as well.

Quil comes next trying to see over Embry's shoulder as to what has both his friends so freaked. He takes a look at myself and the Cullens and proceeds to snort in laughter, getting louder and louder. "Oh man this is just too wrong for words. Its one thing for me to look like this because of Claire, but it's just totally messed up when it's the Alpha looking like a girl in jewelry and hair clips. It messes with the packs mentality. Pretty soon we're all going to need therapy."

This makes the Cullens crack up pretty quickly, even Carlisle and Edward laugh at this. I mumble something about stupid bloodsuckers which only makes them laugh harder.

Nessie sees all of us happy and laughing and claps her hands as now she has new people to dress up and add to her party. "Yay, my wolves are here and I have clothes for them too now. Come Seth, Embry and Quil lets find you something to put on." my sweet imprint says merrily.

Emmett gets into it and gaily claps his hand and says, "Yes boys lets find you your dress up clothes." He says this with a maniacal smile plastered on his marble face. For the first time I actually see a look of fear come over my pack's faces. Now I wanted to laugh maniacally, because we sure as hell were doing this as a pack.

Nessie found different things for the three guys to wear and she started to pass it to them, each looking a little more horrified as the minutes passed. They all looked at me pleading with their eyes to let them out of this but, I just took one look at them, raised my finger in the air and pointed it at them and said, " Put it on." making sure the Alpha in my voice come through loud and clear. All three of them groaned and proceeded to put the things on. The Cullens chuckled and encouraged them telling them they looked good, even though we all knew we looked ridiculous. But, as I said before , it was for Nessie.

I watched as Nessie found an off white colored fur wrap, I think its called a stole, for Seth. She added a fur hat to go with it. The stole clipped around Seth's neck and hung on his shoulders. She added some bangle bracelets to the ensemble and clip on pearl earrings for his ears.

For Embry she gave him an elegantly delicate scarf and some beaded necklaces. He took it and wrapped it around his neck like a simple scarf, which made Nessie scowl at him. "Embry that's not how you wear a pashmina." she complains. "Down, down." she says as she pulls on his hands so that he kneels down to her level. She then proceeds to fix the pashmina so that it wraps around his head and comes down around his chin and neck. "Wait, I have something that will go perfect with this." she squeals as she gets a large set of sunglasses out of the box and puts them on Embry. He looked like one those women in the Thelma and Louise movie when they were in the convertible running from the cops.

"Actually Jake he looks like a Hollywood starlet who is trying to hide from the press, all incognito." says Edward as he contradicts the thoughts he heard in my head.

"That's exactly what I was thinking Edward, like the old 1920's starlets like Hepburn and Garbo." adds Carlisle.

Nessie had handed poor Quil what looked to be a pink bedazzled poncho and a pink beret. I guess seeing the Cullens enjoying what was going on and seeing how he could not get out of it, Quil started to get into the spirit of things. He put the poncho on, he's so broad shouldered that it looked like giant bib on him. It barely came down to under his pecs. He started to arrange the beret on his head, looking into Nessie's mirror on the wall to see how he looked.

"Hey Nessie, I think I can get into this, I actually look kind of good in this thing. What's it called anyways?" Quil asks with a smile on his face. I think he's been spending too much time with Claire.

"Its called a poncho Quil. It used to belong to Alice. It's from when she was going through her bedazzling phase, as you can see." answers Jasper.

"No wonder it looks like a giant bib on him. Alice is so tiny compared to him." jokes Embry. We all laugh, especially me since that's exactly what I was thinking.

"Here Quil , wear it like this." instructs Nessie as she puts the beret sort of to the side of his head. "There, that's better."

The playhouse door opens to reveal Esme carrying more goodies. She had in her hands a whole platter more of cookies, a lot of cookies, since we wolves eat so much. "Here you go Nessie sweetie, more cookies and tea for your party." Rosalie stood behind her with a pitcher of iced tea.

They were followed by Alice who held a camera in her hand for more pictures for Nessie's memory book.

"Picture time everyone. We're going to put this in Nessie's scrapbook." says Alice enthusiastically.

I guess Embry finally got into the fun of things because he raised his arms up in front of his face and dramatically proclaimed, "No, no photos, no pictures. Please Jasper, Emmett no paparazzi." Embry calling the Cullen siblings in to be the bodyguards to his starlet. Everyone cracked up at his impression of a starlet trying to avoid the press.

"Mmmmm, Esme cookies, my favorite. Aaaah Esme you made me chocolate peanut butter cookies." squeals Seth stuffing his face full of cookies.

"Oh Seth you look absolutely adorable in my old fur stole and hat." laughs Esme. He beams at her the suck up, reveling in her praise. Besides his own mother, Seth absolutely adores Esme. Probably because she cooks him whatever he wants. Sue is always trying to make Seth eat healthy, so she doesn't always cook the foods he likes.

Nessie skips around the room playing hostess, making sure everyone has enough cookies and tea when all of a sudden there is a loud crack and the chair under Embry gives way and cookies and tea end up flying all over, with Embry on his butt on the floor. It's silent for about a second, before the playhouse is filled with loud raucous laughter.

Read and Review please!


End file.
